


The cookies to our love

by evil_ontheinside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Cookies, Getting Together, I think?, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Slow Burn, Suna Rintarou-centric, mostly the second one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ontheinside/pseuds/evil_ontheinside
Summary: And that’s how Suna finds himself in front of the Miya’s house, staring at the door from a safe distance. That's how they began.Day four of SunaOsaWeek - Prompts: Sweet/Salty; Recipe
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Week 2020





	The cookies to our love

**Author's Note:**

> So... I originally planned on the first part and then it kind of got out of hand. I'm not entirely happy with this now that I look back at it but it is what it is. Maybe I want to edit this someday, who knows. Probably not. I tried to keep it canon but I'm not sure if I maybe overlocked some things or got something wrong ^^
> 
> There's also one bigger 'chat' part and a few smaller ones because I wanted to include the other characters more often. Sorry if that bothers anyone ^^'
> 
> Anyway, have fun and if you find any big mistakes (I'm sure there are some because it got so long) please let me know :)
> 
> Edit: I forgot to link the recipe I used for the cookies ^^' I never tried them but maybe one day. Anyway, here you go:  
> <https://www.theminichef.com/salted-caramel-chocolate-chip-cookies/#wpzoom-premium-recipe-card>
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/EOntheinside?s=08) if you want
> 
>  **Sweet/Salty** ; ~~Stadium~~ ; **Recipe**

“Tarou!”

“Tarou, come out of your room for a second! I want to ask you something!”

“Rintarou, do what your father says!”

…

“Coming…”

And that’s how Suna finds himself in front of the Miya’s house, staring at the door from a safe distance. Even though the house is not far away from his own home, the differences are obvious. The houses are bigger as well as the gardens surrounding them. The facades and streets look cleaner, the large number of cars parked in driveways as far as the eye can see look expensive. A car is rare in his own street. Even the flowers look livelier.

(“Do you remember those delicious cookies I showed you at the neighbourhood gathering last week?” _Of course I do, you tried to find them the entire week._

“They don’t live far away maybe fifteen minutes and they have two children your age. Would you go over and ask for the recipe for me?” No, is what he feels and what shows on his face.

“I can get you some Chuupets from the store if you go.” _Chuupets are worth a lot but not walking to a house I never went to, meeting people I saw one time in my life but never talked to and asking for a recipe for you. Or going somewhere alone in general._

“Do you want me to come with you?” _Why do I have to go at all if you could just go by yourself?_

“Come on, Tarou. You can do that for your father. You spent too much time alone in your room. Knowing someone living nearby can be useful.”)

Sighing and agreeing after that had been the dumbest thing he had done to this date. And twelve years is a lot of time to do stupid things, he thinks. He takes a step closer.

_Chuupets. I’m doing this for the Chuupets._ Another step.

_What if they are weird? Or worse, too friendly?_ A smaller step.

_What do I even say? Hello my father wants a recipe for cookies you made? Sounds stupid._ A step backwards.

_I could tell my parents that no one was home and go back. No one would have to know._ He turns slightly.

_But what if someone saw me already? That would blow my cover immediately._ He turns back to the door.

_Better get it over with._ A few steps and he stands in front of the door.

_Maybe there is no one home. That would be a happy coincidence._ The doorbell rings through the house, he hears voices soon after, then footsteps from inside.

_A lot of people think my face is weird. Do I make a different expression? Do I smile? Is bowing appropriate?_ The door swings open and pulls Suna out of his thoughts.

“Hello young man, what can I do for ya?” A woman with dark hair pulled into a bun at the back or her head, brown, hooded eyes with an energetic glint to them and a warm smile, greets him at the door. _The friendly type. Great._

“Ah, hello Miya-san. My father sent me to ask for the recipe of those cookies you made for the neighbourhood gathering last week,” he says while bowing. He resists the urge to fidget with his hands, his mother says it makes a bad impression on people.

He forgot to say his name.

“Suna Rintarou,” he blurts out and bows again. Like an idiot.

“Don’t worry Rintarou-kun. I didn’t forget yer name! And I already heard that yer father was lookin’ for a recipe, didn’t think it’d be the one for My cookies though.” She opens the door wider with laughter filling the air and pulls Suna inside without giving him a warning. He stumbles a bit while the door gets shut again, he’s trapped. Miya-san waves him to follow her and leads him through the house and into the kitchen.

The house is huge. The living room they walk through is wide and spacious with big windows and a door to the backyard. It’s bright, the furniture looks expensive, the shelfs are stacked with heavy and important looking books, the TV is at least twice the size as the one they had back in Tokyo. The part of the garden that is visible through the light curtains is covered with bright green grass and a few big trees with thick branches and lots of leaves. The kitchen is equally big with wide counter space, polished cupboard fronts and a kitchen island in the middle. Suna even sees two stoves and a pantry as if the big fridge and sheer endless number of cupboards are not enough storage space already.

“Yer talkin’ ‘bout the salted caramel chocolate chip cookies I made, right? I got the recipe from an old friend, she’s livin’ in America for years now.” Suna just nods, not sure what to do with this information. Maybe his father would appreciate it. He also hopes to never have to say that name out loud. It’s way too long. “I actually have all the ingredients here. I could make some and ya could take ‘em with ya for yer parents.” His resolve breaks and he starts fidgeting with his fingers behind his back. At least Miya-san cannot see it.

_I thought this was just getting a piece of paper and then going back? Is it rude to decline the offer? Should I make up an excuse?_

“Ya could impress yer father with already knowin’ how ta make ‘em.”

_An excuse will work for sure. She can’t force me to do this, right?_ He nods to himself. _Yeah, that’s a good idea._

“Great, let me show ya how ta make ‘em then!” Suna looks at the black haired woman in confusion before realising that she saw his nod. He supresses the urge to hit his hand against his forehead. “Thank you Miya-san, that’s really nice of you.”

Miya-san waves her hand dismissively while saying ‘don’t mention it’ before disappearing into the pantry, soon after returning with two different types of sugar, flour, salt, baking soda, vanilla extract and two chocolate types. “So how old are ya, Rintarou-kun?” she asks while opening the fridge to place eggs, butter and heavy cream on the island counter. “Twelve.” Suna looks at the counter without knowing what to do. He rarely cooks or bakes at home, that’s his father’s passion.

“Oh, so yer startin’ Junior High this year?” “Eh, no. I’m already in Junior High.” He awkwardly looks everywhere but at Miya-san who started to laugh while weighing the ingredients. “Then yer the same age as my boys! Sorry for assumin’ anythin’. So yer birthday’s comin’ soon?” Suna nods, in three weeks he is finally going to be thirteen as most people in his grade already are. People will finally stop assuming he is still in Elementary School. “That’s nice. Maybe ya can save some of the cookies until then, or yer father can make new ones.” Suna watches as she fills water and sugar into a pot and puts it on the stove. “Have ya made caramel before?”

She waves him closer as he shakes his head so he can look into the pot. The water begins to boil while Miya-san keeps stirring it so the sugar doesn’t burn at the ground. The mixture starts to foam until it changes its colour into a light brown and a sweet smell hangs in the air. She removes the pot from the stove immediately. “Can ya give me the heavy cream?” Suna grabs the bowl from the counter and watches as she adds it to the pot, butter following shortly after. “This needs ta cool down now. But we can start with the cookie dough.”

Under Miya-san’s instructions Suna boils the rest butter until it’s brown. How did I get into this mess? _I was just supposed to get a recipe and that’s it. Why am I baking cookies right now?_ While mixing eggs, sugar and the brown butter they had made just a moment ago, the front door opens with two loud voices disrupting the silence of the house. Suna puts down the whisk after an approving nod of the black haired woman who now turns to the kitchen entrance. The voices continue to grow louder until two identical faces look into the kitchen.

“Ma, ‘Tsumu broke his bike,” the left one says while the right one begins to splutter and points an accusing finger at his twin, Suna assumes. “Stop spreadin’ lies! Yer the one who broke my bike! Ya pushed me into the ditch!” Now the left one turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. “I ain’t responsible for yer lack of balance!” Before the right one, Tsumu apparently, can shout a retort, Miya-san interferes by putting a hand on each of her sons’ shoulder. “How ‘bout ya clean up and help Rintarou-kun and me with the cookies.” It isn’t really a question more of a ‘that’s what we’re going to do now’.

The twins are already turning around to race to the bathroom, when they stop in synch and turn around again, peeking around their mother. Suna finds their stares unsettling and starts fidgeting again, behind his back of course. First impressions are important. “Who’s that.” Again, it doesn’t sound like a question. More of a statement, though Suna doesn’t understand why that sentence would be anything other than a question. A weird family. “Don’t tell me ya forgot the neighbourhood gatherin’ we had last week! He and his parents participated for the first time.” The twins are still staring at him. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” They share a look before bolting out of the room, Suna exhales slowly.

“Don’t mind ‘em. They’re a bit extreme sometimes, but they’re nice boys, no worries.” She ruffles Suna’s hair without a warning, making him pull a face which she just laughs at. Horrible people, all of them.

The twins return after their mother put in the brown sugar and the vanilla extract, giving the whisk to Suna again for him to mix everything. They stand on the other side of the kitchen island, staring at him again. Their brown eyes, two a bit more yellow, the other more greyish, take in his every move. Truly unsettling.

“Boys, stop starin’. Put the flour, salt and bakin’ soda in the bowl, will ya? Rintarou-kun, ya can give me the whisk.” Suna hands over the kitchen device, while the black haired boys come from either side to empty three bowls into the bigger one. He takes a step back to not get squashed in the middle.

“Here Osamu, mix it but not too much, ya here me?” Miya-san gives a spatula to the one with the brown-grey eyes which light up a bit. He carefully starts to mix the dough while the other twin eyes the chocolate. “Ah! Don’t ya dare, Atsumu! That’s the last chocolate we have ‘cause ya two decided ta eat the rest yesterday!” His mother slaps him on the hand he had already extended to grab the chocolate. “But ya can cut it.” She hands him a knife and he starts cutting the chocolate in different sized chunks. “Done!” the one mixing, Osamu as Suna recalls, says and starts licking dough from the spatula. “Osamu!” Miya-san hits the back of his head causing him to pause mid lick to rub the attacked area. “We still need the spatula! Keep lickin’, I’m gettin’ ‘nother one.”

In the meantime, Atsumu adds the chocolate to the dough without questioning and starts mixing again with the spatula his mother gives him. He shoots a grin in his brother’s direction while chewing something, probably chocolate, Osamu only licks the dough off the spatula without braking eye contact. Suna just stands next to the island, watching as everything goes on around him and never felt more out of place in his life. He doesn’t notice the rhythmic tap of his fingers, the massaging of his finger joints or the pull on his fingers, all happening in that order.

“Alright, this goes into the fridge now. Ya three can have some fun. I’ll call ya when we can bake ‘em.” As soon as Miya-san is done talking two pairs of eyes are fixed on Suna again. He puts his hands behind his back. “Ya wanna play some video games?” they say at the same time. _Creepy_. “Sure.”

Suna spends the next two hours of his life sitting in a living room he doesn’t know, watching two people he doesn’t know play some video games on their console, he declined to play when offered, which is connected to the biggest TV he has ever seen safe from the ones playing adds in the city. He doesn’t say more than three words in a row. _Dad owes me twenty chuupets for this. Maybe even more._

“Boys, we can put ‘em on the bakin’ sheet.” Suna isn’t sure if he is relieved to get back to the cookies or would prefer to just stay on the couch without saying or doing anything. The twins jump up and run into the kitchen, Suna trailing behind. When he enters they are already using ice-cream scoops to take out some dough and put a drop of caramel on top before placing everything on a silicon mat.

_They don’t really need me to do that. I could excuse myself to the bathroom and just stay there until they are done._ While spacing out Miya-san approaches and holds a third ice-cream scoop in front of Suna’s face. _Why do they need three of those? Do they have even more where those come from? What’s wrong with these people?_ He takes the it from the woman’s hand and stands beside Osamu? and starts placing cookie dough on the mat as well. The twins talk about their day and start to fight over small details. Their mother just laughs, Suna tries to imagine not being in this room right now.

After twenty minutes of placing cookie dough and fifteen minutes of baking paired with awkwardly watching two other people kill each other in Minecraft repeatedly, the cookies are taken out of the oven and placed on the counter to cool down a little. The caramel mixed with the chocolate when it melted and swims on top of the brown cookies with even more chocolate spots spread over their surface. They look as good as they smell but Suna isn’t hungry. He just wants to go home and escape this situation to never have to deal with these people ever again.

“Here Rintarou-kun. I’m sure yer parents will enjoy ‘em. And here’s the recipe as well. Ya’ve been a big help today and I’m sure Osamu and Atsumu wouldn’t mind if yer comin’ ‘round again, right boys?” Miya-san says while giving Suna a box full of cookies and a piece of paper, then turns around to look at her sons.

“I don’t really care,” Atsumu says with a bored expression more interested in getting back to his game.

“If ya bring food.” Osamu looks hungrily at the cookies in Suna’s arms.

“Yer bein’ rude! I thought I taught ya manners!” Miya-san scolds and shoos both of them away.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Miya-san. I should go home now. I’m sure my parents are asking themselves where I am. Have a nice day,” Suna says and bows one last time before stepping through the door and closing it behind him. He nearly starts running on the spot but waits until he is sure no one of the Miya family can see him.

“Did you have fun at the Miya’s?” Suna drops the box with cookies and the recipe on the dinner table and returns to his room without a word.

*-*-*-*-*

“Who’s Ichikawa? Never heard of ‘em before.”

“Didn’t they drop out after their first game last tournament?”

“Did they get any good first years?”

“Nah only two of their starters are first years.”

“I don’t like this ‘Samu.” Atsumu frowns at the team with the blue jerseys taking a water break after their last practice match. Osamu frowns as well but more out of confusion than suspicion like his brother is expressing. “No team can change that much through two first years and it ain’t even their setter! Jus’ ‘n average Wing Spiker and a Libero, probably ‘cause they don’t have ‘nother!” Atsumu thinks they are cheating. Osamu doesn’t know what to think. A lot can happen to change a team. Maybe they got a new coach. Though the coaches all talk to each other as if they know everyone really well. The coach of Ichikawa is laughing with their own.

“We’re gonna see what’s goin’ on when we’re playin’ ‘em next,” is what Ginjima says next to them though frowning as well. “Ya jus’ have ta wait two more games then,” Akagi says behind them with his playful smirk and eyes the Libero of Ichikawa. “He ain’t bad actually. Saw him do some good saves today.” Atsumu’s scowl deepens. “They still ain’t anythin’ special! They’re better than last year ‘cause of some miracle but they’re still normal. We can take ‘em!” With those words he stomps back on the court for their next match. The other three follow him with exasperation or amusement on their faces.

“What’s that guy doin’ here?!” Suna turns in the direction of the voice while sipping out of his water bottle and wishes himself home once again. One of the Miya twins is pointing at him, he can’t see their eye colours from the distance so he can’t say if it’s Atsumu or Osamu. The other one stands next to him though looking equally surprised or shocked or whatever their faces are expressing, both wearing the jersey of Yako Junior High School. _Why do I have to deal with them again? I thought I would never see them again after successfully avoiding them for what? Seven months now?_

“Yer playin’ volleyball?” the other twin asks now and Suna wants to throw something at his face for that stupid question. _Would I be here if I don’t play volleyball? While wearing my school’s volleyball club jersey?_

“Yes,” he settles on instead, sipping more water while not breaking eye contact. He doesn’t need his mother to think that he has anger management issues on top of being socially incompetent. Her words not his, though he probably wasn’t supposed to hear that as she was talking to his father. The walls are as thin as they are in Tokyo.

“Are ya a Libero or somethin’?” _Maybe I should risk the anger management therapy. Maybe throwing something at their faces is worth countless therapy sessions about something I don’t need_.

Suna just turns around again, closes the bottle and gives it a hard squeeze before putting it to the side to get rid of his jacket.

“I don’t think he’s a Libero,” the one with spikey hair states the obvious and makes Suna roll his eyes. “Don’t mind ‘em Suna-Senpai,” their first year Libero tries to comfort Suna who stretches his arms out in front of him. He stopped telling him to not call him Senpai a few weeks ago. The kid just doesn’t listen. “Don’t worry Benzaki-kun. I mind them a lot.”

(“Oh! Suna-Senpai ‘s scary!”

“Shut up Kura.”)

They start with the third year Middle Blocker Sen on court, giving Suna time to watch the other team play. Though he would like to deny it, the twins are good. The setting is hard to anticipate, the tosses are clean, the spikes are powerful and the serves are a pain in the ass. Their Libero has quick reflexes and manages to receive Captain Makura’s serve who has the strongest one on the team. The guy with the spikey hair has a strong spike and his receives are relatively consistent. The Middle Blocker that is playing first is doing a good job as well, reading the tosses well and blocking their spikers, while Yako’s Captain supports the team where it’s needed.

“Rintarou, quit spacin’ out and get on the court!” Suna has to blink a few times to see Benzaki walk in his direction. He bows shortly in apology to his coach (he gets scolded less when he’s acting polite) and takes his position at the net. “Yer a Middle Blocker? With that height? Yer team must be really desperate, huh?” Atsumu grins down at him with his extra ten centimetres full of pompous personality and condescending thoughts. Suna just wordlessly stretches his arms again, waiting for Sen to serve.

Suna knows he needs a bit of time to get into the it, building up his speed, sense for the game and intuition. The fact that he has already played two games this day and really wants to shove a volleyball down someone’s throat, speeds things up a little.

He manages a block out against Spikey and Osamu each and manages to anticipate a Setter dumb, saving it before it hits the ground. That doesn’t mean they are winning though, they are actually behind in points and loose the first set but Suna isn’t at his best yet. His blocks only become more efficient with time and he hopes to get some more block outs just to see their angry faces.

During the break between first and second set Coach gives some advice while they grab their water bottles. “Baku, I want ya ta use the middle more often, that could catch ‘em by surprise. Kouto, try ta not block anyone in the back when yer savin’ a ball. Isaburou we’re countin’ on yer height here. Rintarou, try ta get some quicks in. Hourou focus more on yer receives when yer in the back. Unosuke I want ya ta aim for the backline with yer serves. Gojirou yer slackin’ with yer spikes today. Let’s get the second set.”

The twins stop with the height jokes in the second set and not only because Suna’s team manages to take it. Suna never got a lot of tosses his way. Not only because of his height but also because his former teams liked to concentrate on their Wing Spikers to get the points and the Blockers to focus on well, blocking. When their setter Zaiki sends a toss his way it’s because there is no real possibility to get a point. Benzaki’s receive is off and Zaiki doesn’t have time to position himself properly. He looks around frantically until his eyes land on Suna. He seems to remember their coach’s words and if Suna doesn’t score, well, they don’t do quicks that often so it’s not a big deal. “Suna!”

He jumps and comes face to face with Yako’s blockers. Their Middle Blocker is off to the right leaving the twins in front of Suna to block off the cross he had prepared for. If you can call the two second thought of ‘I’m trying a cross’ preparation. He sees the similar grin on both of their faces. He doesn’t really think when he twists a little to avoid their block, the only thought in his head being that he has to make a point. He feels the ball against his palm and finds himself on the ground again when he hears the ball hit the floor.

While getting slapped on the back by his teammates, all of them as surprised by the point as he is himself, the twins’ brains seem to have shut down. They stare at him with open mouths and disbelieve written all over their faces. The rest of their team looks equally confused.

“Didn’t we block ya off?” Osamu asks with a frown on his face and looks at Spikey who comes forward to the net. “Yeah, looked pretty blocked off from where I was standin’.” Now their Libero walks to the front as well though he looks more curious. “Ya completely avoided the block.”

Suna stares back at them, backed up by his teammates, people he knows, he feels more confidant, though the stares still make him nervous, so he puts his hands in the pockets of his shorts. Just in case. “So?” he questions. What is so hard to understand that he spiked past it when it looked like they blocked him off? Apparently they didn’t. “’So?’ Ya can’t be serious! Ya can’t jus’ completely avoid a block like that!” Atsumu looks to be close to ripping his own hair out in frustration and to be honest, Suna would like to witness that but his Captain decides to end the discussion. “Apparently ya can. We still have a game ta play, ya know? So stop yer chattin’ and start concentratin’ on the ball.” Makura gets an approving thumbs up from both coaches, so they continue the game.

“Weren’t ya over there jus’ a second ago? How can ya get even faster than ya were before?” Atsumu nearly whines when Suna blocks Spikey, apparently named Ginjima, the next time. “What, am I too small to be seen? Oh, or do you have problems with your sight, Miya-san? Have you thought about making an appointment with an optician? Maybe you need glasses.” The twin fumes when he sees Suna’s best fake polite smile and therefore messes up his next serve by hitting it way past the backline. He not only earns another smile from Suna but also a comment from the rest of his teammates.

Suna still stands close to the court after their last practice match and stretches his arms out in front of him, when someone calls his name. “Suna! Did ya make cookies?” He turns to Kura, Wing Spiker and classmate of his, who waves him over with one hand, the other holding a box.

He recognises it as the one his father likes to use but doesn’t remember putting it in his bag or filling it with cookies for that matter. So he steps closer, opens the box and is ambushed by the strong smell of chocolate and caramel. The rest of his teammates surround them within five seconds, all of them drawn in by the smell of food. “No but I bet my father made them.” It’s not the first time his father put sweets in his bag for him to discover at practice but until now he had been able to hide them from his teammates and just return the box with its content. Damn Kura and his search for sports tape.

Without saying another word, he places the open box on a bench and makes a hand gesture in its direction while grabbing his water bottle. Without waiting another second everyone rushes to the cookies looking as if they hadn’t eaten in weeks.

Suna sits on the floor near the box still sipping his water when someone stands in front of him. Looking up he sees Osamu, eyes switching between him and the box of cookies. “Those look familiar,” is all he says though and focuses on Suna entirely. “It’s your mother’s recipe. Would be weird if you didn’t know them.” The twin’s eyes lock onto the cookies again but he doesn’t say anything. It looks as if he wants to hypnotise them to float into his hands to then claim that he is the chosen one. “You can just take one if you want. There are more than enough.”

Osamu stays still for another three seconds before taking a cookie, nodding at Suna and returning to his own team. When he sits down next to his brother, Suna can see him happily munching on the cookie, completely ignoring the questions of his friends and dodging the hands of Atsumu with ease. He catches himself staring a few seconds later and feels heat rising to his ears. At least nobody saw it.

*-*-*-*-*

“Nice serve,” he sighes while watching two teams play against each other on the court below. He isn’t really sad, just disappointed. Despite training a lot and getting used to the team they lost in the first round. Again. His last year of Junior High is halfway over and he isn’t able to play more than two official matches with his team.

_Why is there only one tournament with nationals per year for Junior High but two plus nationals for High School?_

He isn’t going to say it but he actually likes his current team. His fellow third years and the second years know him good enough not to annoy him and their new first years only approach him if they really need something. Most people would assume he spends a lot of time alone, only judging by his outward appearance but he actually has company most of the time.

Kura, now captain and still his classmate, leans next to him on the railing and just nods at his comment, still sulking about their loss. Zaiki sits behind them, looking annoyed and types furiously on his phone without a word. Benzaki and Tsuruishi are coming back with snacks in their hands, eyes still red from tears. They don’t bother him with being near him, he doesn’t mind when they strike up a conversation. It’s nice. But that will be over very soon.

“Sucks that Makura-san and Sen-san planned on comin’ ta our second game today, huh?” Kura receives a growl from Zaiki and Suna can see Benzaki’s shoulders deflate. “At least they weren’t witnessin’ us loose in two straight sets,” Tsuruishi says bitter, Benzaki pats him on the shoulder in consolation. “We did our best. No reason to think about it too much.” Suna hangs over the railing with his arms dangling in the air and hears one of the first year’s whisper: “He says that but looks jus’ as down as the rest of us.” He ignores it.

“Are ya still comin’ ta practice?” Suna lifts his head at Tsuruishi’s question and nods after a second. “It’s not as if I got anything else to do.” “What he means is that we gotta keep ya in shape and make sure yer not slackin’ off,” Kura says while slapping him on the back. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He sits down next to Zaiki and takes out his phone, seeing the ‘good luck’ text from his father makes him nearly pull a face.

“Which school are ya plannin’ on? High School I mean.” Suna shrugs. “Don’t know. You?” Zaiki shrugs as well. “Probably the one closest ta home. They got a decent volleyball team I heard. Gojirou?” Their Captain nods in thought. “Same I guess. Don’t have anythin’ specific in mind so shortest way home sounds good.” Suna hears a gasp from his left and turns his head to Benzaki. “Ya really don’t have a plan? I hope ta get into Inarizaki! Their team ’s really good!” Benzaki earns himself a few amused chuckles from his teammates for his excitement though no one can deny that the Libero’s dedication and skill shouldn’t be wasted as they are at their school currently.

“It ain’t the time for goodbyes yet. We got some more months ta go before we have ta decide anythin’ anyway. Maybe some of us even get scouted or somethin’.” No one really believes that but they don’t want to ruin their Captains dreams.

Suna sits around while the rest of the team walks off into different directions. None of them want to watch other teams play when they can’t and prefer to rest, get some fresh air or eat. Suna is too lazy to stand up so he decides to stay where he is until their Coach calls them. Their school can’t afford a bus so a few parents are nice enough to drive the team to the gym and back home.

He switches between paying attention to the game down below and his phone. While scrolling through Social Media, a familiar smell reaches his nose, reminding him of a combination of sweet and salty cookies. When he looks up Osamu stands a few steps away from him, a cookie in his hand looking down at Suna. “Ya got taller,” is the only thing he says after a few more seconds of staring. Suna doesn’t grace his statement with a response, just raises an eyebrow before looking back down on his phone.

“Where’s the rest of yer team?” Suna hears the other munch on the cookie and has to fight the urge to look up and see if he looks the same as he did at the training camp the year before. “Probably sitting somewhere and mourning our loss.” “Ya lost on the first day?” The crunching sound continues as Suna scowls. “We had to play against last year’s winner and got defeated in two sets.” He hears Osamu hum while the twin throws the last part of the cookie into his mouth. “I actually wanted ta see how ya were playin’ this year. Guess I came too late for that.”

“Apparently.”

Suna stares at his phone until he sees Osamu turn around and start walking out of the corner of his eye. Only then he glances up from the screen and watches until the Wing Spiker turns around a corner. _At least I don’t have to play against those idiots again._

*-*-*-*-*

“So ya still don’t know which school ya want ta go to? Ain’t it kinda late to still be thinkin’ ‘bout that?” Kura tosses the ball to Suna who returns it steadily. They don’t have to practice much anymore. Their coach has his focus on the first and second years, the latter already taking over responsibilities so the third years can concentrate on their upcoming exams. “It’s not like we can apply yet anyway. I don’t get why everyone is freaking out already.” Kura shakes his head in disbelieve. “I don’t get how ya can be so calm ‘bout this. Ya gotta have a favourite though, right? Some school ya want ta go to but ain’t completely sure ‘bout, right?” Suna rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “What happened to your ‘we still have months to decide’ attitude, Captain?” His classmate huffs amused like he always does when Suna uses his title sarcastically. Which is every time. “Ya got me. Jus’ wanted ta sound cool in front of the others. Sue me for havin’ decent priorities for my future.”

Suna smirks at Kura and they stop their tossing soon after to do some blocking practice with Zaiki. The Setter barely comes to practice anymore, too occupied with being responsible meaning actually studying in his free time.

Just as Suna manages a block out against Kura, leaving the Wing Spiker with an annoyed scowl, the door opens to reveal a middle aged man with brown hair and black rimmed glasses, dressed in a suit. The movement in the gym stills when everyone focuses on the man, who looks completely out of place in their crappy gymnasium with the leaking roof, overused volleyball net and scratched floor.

Their coach recovers first from his initial surprise and gestures everyone to continue with practice while walking over to the man. Suna watches as the two men bow to each other and something like recognition flashes over his coach’s face. Then he gets a volleyball in his face. “No spacin’ out Tarou! Coach said ta keep practicin’!” Suna rolls his eyes at Kura’s captain voice but concentrates on his blocking again. Only a minute later his coach returns to what he was doing before while the other man walks around the gym, watching the players with attentive eyes.

“Anyone else feelin’ kinda weird with that guy jus’ watchin’?” Zaiki asks with a nervous glance in the man’s direction. “What do ya think he wants?” Kura voices curiously looking at the man and their Coach. “Shouldn’t we just continue with practice, Captain?” Suna smirks at Kura’s exasperated face while Zaiki snickers. “Two times in thirty minutes? I can’t say who of ya two is on a roll today.” Kura just rolls his eyes and switches sides with Suna.

“Ya know, I’m really gonna miss ya and yer bendy torso. Kinda hopin’ that I never have ta play against ya in High School.” Suna raises an eyebrow while throwing the ball to Zaiki to set. He hits past Kura’s block before he continues their conversation.

“What do you mean? Maybe we’re going to the same school. Were you even listening when I said I haven’t decided on a school yet?” Kura shakes his head while going to retrieve the ball. “Nah, yer livin’ in the better part of town. Ya got those fancy schools ‘round ya.” Suna frowns this time. “You mean the part that still looks like shit. And you live ten minutes away by bus. Those ‘fancy schools’ are expensive by the way. I don’t know if we could even afford the school fees without everything else.”

“That’s what scoutin’ and scholarships are for.” The three third years whip around to the man, now standing next to the court they have been practicing on. None of them had noticed him coming closer or listening in on their conversation. He smiles at them; they just stare back. His suit probably doesn’t just look expensive. “Suna Rintarou, right?” Suna blinks a few times and Zaiki has to elbow him before he reacts with a nod. _What the hell is happening right now? Who is this guy?_

“I’m Kurosu Norimune, Coach of the Inarizaki High School Volleyball Club.” _Okay. Why is he talking to me?_

“I would like ta invite ya to join our Volleyball team. Do ya mind us talkin’ outside for a bit?” Suna blinks again, then gets pushed forward by Zaiki and Kura, the latter swiftly ducking under the net beforehand.

“He’d love to talk to ya, Kurosu-san!”

“He’s a bit slow with reactin’ ta people so don’t mind him!”

Kurosu is grinning now but turns around to lead the way out of the gym. While Suna follows him, still confused, he sends a glare to his fellow third years who just grin at him in return.

“What happened?” Kura sprints in Suna’s direction as soon as he enters the gym. “I said I have to talk to my parents and he gave me a phone number. He made some weird dog comparisons.”

“Yer soundin’ like someone offered ya a million yen for blinkin’! Yer brain’s so slow sometimes!” Zaiki laughs and takes the card out of his hand to look at it from up close. “I told ya we ain’t goin’ to the same school. Yer even getting’ paid for playin’ Volleyball as if yer a pro or somethin’.” Suna wants to retort that a scholarship and actually getting paid are entirely different, when their Coach yells at them to get back to practice. _I really don’t want to know what my parents have to say about this._

His father made cookies. His mother calls Kurosu immediately to get some answers to her questions. Then calls the school to do the same. Suna eats a cookie.

*-*-*-*-*

“What’s that guy doin’ here?!” Suna sighs. “Do you have nothing else to say whenever you see me?” Atsumu is pointing at him from the entrance of the gym of Inarizaki. That sentence of the Setter has started to haunt him in the last two years. He starts screaming every time he sees Suna ever since the training camp in their second year of Junior High, even at grocery stores when Suna just wishes to take his Chuupets and leave without making a scene. “Yer the one stalkin’ me! Course I’m gonna react!” Atsumu crosses his arms with a pout. “That would mean that I’m also stalking your brother and I don’t hear him screaming in my face.”

Suna’s hands find their way into his pockets automatically. A habit he developed to hide his nervousness. It hadn’t been necessary with his teammates in the last year but going to a new school with people he doesn’t know or just barely is way different from greeting your two year teammates each morning. It’s not unexpected but he is the only one from Ichikawa to go to Inarizaki.

“Rintarou-kun. Good ta see that yer parents were able ta sort out the finances,” Coach Kurosu pats him on the back, voice loud enough to be heard by the people standing nearby. Suna is very close to fidgeting now. Instead he just bows his head in acknowledgement and tries to ignore the looks other students give him. _Thanks Coach._

“Yer that middle blocker from Ichikawa, right?” Spikey smiles at him from his left. Suna forgot his name. _Ginsaki? Ginsui? Ginhara? Ginshima? Doesn’t sound right._ He settles on a nod to the Wing Spiker. “My name’s Ginjima. I went ta the same school as the twins. And Akagi.” Ginjima, well Ginshima was close enough, points to the Libero that who is standing close by looking in his direction with a mischievous glint in his eyes until he gets elbowed by a stern looking Middle Blocker. “Suna,” he responds shortly making Ginjima smile wider. “Nice ta meet ya! I really wasn’t lookin’ forward playin’ against ya but I guess I don’t have ta worry ‘bout that anymore.” His words remind him of Kura. Suna would love to see his face when blocking his spike in an official match.

“Oi! The twins brought cookies for everyone!” Ojiro-san, he had introduced himself to Suna as soon as he came through the door, shouts through the gym. Only a few seconds later the club surrounds the twins and their salted caramel chocolate chip cookies. Suna refuses with a polite ‘no thank you’. Those cookies seem to haunt him just like the twins.

*-*-*-*-*

“Who did this?” Suna looks up from his phone as he enters the locker room. It’s still strange for him to have an actual locker room instead of getting changed in the clubroom. But the usual clean and boring locker room seems to have changed overnight. The lockers are wrapped in a transparent foil though a fox has been painted on it. The floor is covered in black, white and orange confetti, same colours as the fox.

Second year’s Kita-san stands in the middle of the room with crossed arms, a slight frown on his forehead and eyes fixed on the group that is already gathered near the entrance. The third years aren’t present, occupied with some sort of job-finding-thing so it’s only the other first and second years. No one seems to have noticed him yet so he takes a quick picture of the room and the group before taking a few steps inside, still looking at the screen.

“Suna.” He looks up at Kita’s voice and takes another look at the lockers and the floor. “What happened here?” Kita’s eyes seem to look right at his soul. His stares always make him nervous. “Someone must’ve sneaked into the locker room ta vandalize it. What have ya done last night?” He looks at the group and meets yellow-brown eyes, then back at Kita. “Nothing special. Homework, stuff on my phone. Can you even get inside without the key?” Suna had not expected to be questioned like a criminal today, especially when no one can actually prove what they did the night before.

“Yer not accusin’ Shinsuke ta have done this, right?” Suna meets Akagi’s eyes, the Libero sports an amused expression with an excited glint in his eyes as if hoping Suna would point at Kita and list all the crimes he ever committed including the locker room incident. Akagi had started to poke fun at Suna since he found out he has a blackmail folder on his phone. Accusing Kita would be something he would never forget. “If he has the key that’s the most reasonable answer.” He looks back at Kita who only raises an eyebrow, a challenge Suna won’t take. He values his life. “But we all know he didn’t.”

Everyone ends up being questioned for alibis under the calculating gaze of Kita Shinsuke before being forced to clean up. The second year doesn’t let on if he has a suspect while supervising the cleaning process. Close to the end, some confetti is still sticking to the corners of the room, Suna and Atsumu are send to get refreshments for everyone after a dramatic match of rock-paper-scissors. He doesn’t really mind not to scratch individual pieces of paper off the floor but Atsumu starts whining anyway, claiming that his brother cheated. Kita just stares at him until he closes his mouth and walks out of the room, Suna follows him.

“Who do ya think did all that?” The Setter has a somewhat proud expression on his face, eyes shining with excitement accompanied by an easy smile, while they walk over to the vending machines. “No idea. I guess they must have had a really good plan. Maybe someone helped them.” A wide grin appears on Atsumu’s face as they gather the bottles and evenly distribute them in their arms. “Think they’re good at convincin’ others of their amazin’ plans?” Suna can’t help the small smile showing on his face as they make their way back. “Maybe.”

When entering his room after returning home, he sits down at his desk and pulls his books out of his bag. The amount of homework is nearly doubled from his Junior High days, an obvious sign of High School life and the fact that Inarizaki is known for both athletics and academics. “How was school, Tarou?” Suna turns around to see his father lean against the doorframe, flour on his shirt, glasses resting on the top of his head, arms loosely crossed over his chest. “Pretty normal. Though someone vandalized the locker room.”

“Oh?” He pushes himself away from the doorframe and walks over to his son’s desk to half sit on it and takes a look at Suna’s text book. Mathematics. “Do you have a suspicion on who it was?” Suna shakes his head as his father wipes a few round pieces of paper off his desk.

Black, white and orange.

*-*-*-*-*

“Since when are ya and ‘Tsumu so close?” Suna lifts his head from where it was resting on his folded arms to look at Osamu, standing in his classroom, left hand holding a Bento Box. The twin turns the chair in front of Suna’s desk around, sits down and places his Bento on the table as if this is a normal occurrence and not the first time he ever visits Suna’s classroom. “What do you mean ‘close’?” he questions while stretching his arms over his head, eyes fixed on Osamu in front of him. He hasn’t started eating yet. Suspicious.

“Yer talkin’ ta him. Yer still annoyed but everyone is so that’s nothin’ special but yer interactin’ with him.” Suna raises an eyebrow at that. “I’m also talking to you. Why is it so weird for me to talk to your brother?” Osamu is still looking at him, not touching his food. _What’s wrong with the guy? He normally would’ve eaten half of it by now. Or at least touched it with his chopsticks._

“Ya didn’t talk ta him before. Not a word. Ya jus’ ignored him and now yer talkin’ all of a sudden? Did ya have some kinda bondin’ experience or somethin’?” He finally opens his Bento but doesn’t avert his eyes. The stare makes Suna more than slightly uncomfortable. His hands twitch.

He doesn’t say anything but stares back. It’s a long moment of awkward staring before something in Osamu’s eyes changes. He straightens his back, his stare intensifies even though Suna didn’t think that was possible, his eyes appear somewhat clearer and looks over all as if he had just been enlightened. “That prank. I knew ‘Tsumu couldn’t’ve done it on his own. He’s too dumb for that and starts braggin’ as soon as it’s happenin’. He didn’t brag this time but still had that smug look on his face, that disgustin’ one. Ya helped him, didn’t ya?” Osamu points his chopsticks at him with a light accusatory voice but a glint of playfulness in his eyes. “Maybe I have, maybe his plan was stupid so I helped him fix it. Maybe I left the window open for us to enter at the night. Maybe I did none of that.” The urge to pull at his fingers is gone. “Or all of it.” Suna smirks at that and rests his head in his right hand. Osamu shakes his head with a smile and finally starts eating.

“Don’t ya eat lunch?” Osamu’s Bento is half empty when Suna looks up from his phone again. “Forgot to bring something.” The twin doesn’t say anything but his brows knit together as if thinking very hard. _He looks like his brain will explode any second. Kind of cu-_ “Ya can have some of my food then.” Suna looks at the Bento for a moment before shrugging and taking the pair of chopsticks Osamu holds in his direction. _Hardly saw him share food before. Weird._

“Oh and I have cookies.”

“Does your mother make these often?” Suna asks while biting into the familiar cookie in his hand. _Dad has way too much fun making these._ “Nah, but I do.” Osamu shoves a whole cookie in his mouth. “You like baking?” He nods, his eyes lighting up while he’s still chewing. He answers as soon as he swallows: “And cookin’. I’m makin’ my and ‘Tsumu’s food all the time. And bakin ’s fun.” _Exited like this he kind of looks like a dog. Coach is rubbing off on me._ “Do ya have anythin’ yer doin’ in yer free time?” Another cookie disappears into Osamu’s mouth. _How is he doing that?_ “Not really. I just take pictures sometimes.” For blackmail is left unsaid. “And yer the mastermind behind ‘Tsumu’s pranks ‘pparently.” He looks at Osamu for a second, a smile making its way on his face.

“Apparently.” The Wing Spiker smiles as well. “Want ta show ‘em ta me sometime? Yer pictures I mean” He bites into the cookie again. Sweet and salty. He would decline normally. Blackmail is supposed to stay unknown to others until it is needed. “Sure.”

*-*-*-*-*

“Sunarin! Show us ‘round, will ya!” Atsumu’s voice is obnoxiously loud in the room the team would be sleeping in for the next week. “Already did that last year.” Suna snuggles into his jacket, unwilling to leave the comfort of the room for an icy wind blowing in his face. “Ya only showed us tourist spots. We want ta see the secret stuff ya only find when yer livin’ here!” Even though the Setter is overly enthusiastic, his brother as well as Ginjima and Kosaku nod in agreement. “You can look for stuff like that on the internet. There’s a really helpful thing called google. Use it and leave me alone.” Suna gets rid of his jacket in favour of his warmest hoodie, burying his hands into the pocket on the front.

“Not happenin’.” Before he can react, his fellow first years grab his arms, two on each side, and begin to pull him towards the door and outside of the building. Instead of helping Suna, who must wear the most miserable look because it makes the Libero laugh, Akagi throws his jacket for Osamu to catch.

“I hate everything,” he states with clattering teeth as Ginjima zips his jacket close in front of him. “Stop complainin’ and show us the cool spots.” Kosaku says from behind and pushes Suna forward who sighs dramatically but leads the way.

“Why did I start tolerating you?” He doesn’t even get blink before the first reply. “cause we’re a great team!” Suna shares a look with Atsumu who grins widely. “I share food with ya.” Osamu just states while the other two still look confused by Atsumu’s statement. “I help ya pass yer exams. Though that’s for all of ya idiots,” Kosaku shrugs and grins at the offended looks he receives from Ginjima and Atsumu. “What’s this? A competition? Then I win ‘cause I covered for ya when Kita-san accused ya of that thing with those plastic spiders in the volleyball net.” Suna hums in thought, remembering the terrifying experience of nearly getting caught by their new Captain, since the third years all left the club after the last Nationals. “Guess you all have your benefits.”

After a long walk through more narrow streets than the country boys are comfortable with, they reach a small park. It’s situated between a few bigger buildings and therefore mostly invisible and most people only know that it exists because they got themselves lost in between the streets. The greyish green grass is covered by brown in some spots, the trees leafless and the little lake in the middle slightly frozen up.

“Tada.” Four pairs of eyes wander over Suna’s favourite park, filled with childhood memories. “What’s so special ‘bout this park?” Ginjima sounds curious instead of bored as Suna had feared. “The people living nearby hold a sports festival here every spring. They play different sports, put snacks out for everyone. Not many people know about this place actually. My dad brought me here when I was five and I saw a volleyball match for the first time.” The four faces light up at the mention of volleyball and all of a sudden they look at the park with interest and wonder. While looking around Suna doesn’t notice the smile on his face and is confused when his teammates stare at him with shining eyes. “What?” he questions and furrows his brows, looking from one to the other. “Don’t think I ever saw ya smile like that before.” Kosaku says with a bright smile of his own, challenging the slowly descending sun. “My smiles aren’t that rare.”

Before any of the first years can say anything, Suna gets tackled to the ground by a flurry of neon jacket and light brown hair. As he hits the ground he hears a familiar laugh echoing loudly between the houses. “What the hell, Toya? Do you want to sabotage us before the tournament even started?” The laugh just gets louder but the weight removes itself from his chest to reveal Itachiyama’s Libero Komori Motoya. Or the person Suna had first played volleyball with in Elementary School. “Can I not be happy to see my favourite Middle Blocker after three years?” Komori’s voice is as cheerful as always, quite in contrast to Sakusa Kiyoomi just standing at a safe distant, watching with disgust as they lie in the ground. “No need to crush my bones.” Suna huffs while picking himself up from the floor now catching the confused stares of his teammates.

“This is Komori Motoya and that’s Sakusa Kiyoomi from Itachiyama. Also the people that first played volleyball with me.” He rolls his eyes at Komori’s triumphant smile just like Sakusa, still standing a few steps away from them, mask securely around his face. “So these are the guys that got ya into volleyball?” Atsumu is of course the first to raise his voice and eyes both of the Itachiyama students with a scrutinizing look. “That idiot is Miya Atsumu, his brother Osamu-“

“I never would have guessed the family connection.” Sakusa rolls his eyes and earns an amused smirk from Suna as well as a pout from his cousin. They ignore Atsumu’s indignant splutter. “This is Kosaku Yuuto and Ginjima Hitoshi.” “Ah, Spik-ow!” Komori rubs his ribcage after Suna’s elbow stops him from embarrassing him. That nickname doesn’t have to be known to everyone.

“So ya know each other since?” “Elementary school,” he answers Osamu’s question. Just now he notices the weird expression on his face, looking a little disgruntled but maybe it’s just confusion. “Though we never played together in any official matches. Or against each other. But I’m sure that’s going to change, right Tarou?” Osamu’s brows furrow even more though Suna doesn’t understand why. Instead of thinking about that, he shoots a smirk at Komori. “I hope so. I always wanted to play against you and Kiyo.” He hears Sakusa grumble at the nickname which just makes him grin wider.

“Motoya, we are supposed to be back soon.” Komori seems to have some sort of flashback as he remembers and hurries over to his cousin. “Well, see you tomorrow then! Maybe we can even play against each other one of these days!” The Libero waves one last time before following Sakusa who nodded in Suna’s direction before turning around to walk away. “You have to shower when we get back.” Suna can still hear their voices as they retreat. “Huh? Why?” He can imagine Sakusa’s scowl pointed at his cousin. “You were laying on the ground.” He can’t hear Komori’s reply but judging from the sharp jolt of Sakusa’s head it couldn’t have been too nice.

“Ya got interestin’ friends Suna. Didn’t know ya could get along with someone that cheery.” Kosaku laughs as soon as the two disappeared behind a corner. “He’s still an ass though he doesn’t show it. Don’t be fooled by that innocent look.” At his grim tone his teammates begin to laugh except Osamu. His brows are still furrowed, eyes fixed on something no one can see. When they start their way back Suna walks next to Osamu at the end of the group, hands buried in his pockets, eyeing the other from the side.

“Did someone steal your food?” Osamu just huffs but stops with the grim expression instead showing his normal nearly bored look. “Jus’ confused with those friends of yers.” This time Suna furrows his brows. “They’re not weirder than any of our teammates. Well Kiyoomi might be with his whole cleaning thing but they’re alright. I haven’t seen them in years, pretty sure that’s why Motoya decided to attack me.” Osamu hums and pulls a cookie wrapped in a napkin out of his pocket. _Of course he has food._

“So they’re yer friends.” He breaks the cookie in half. “Yep.” Suna takes the extended half of the cookie, his hand immediately starting to freeze. “And we’re yer friends too.” He shoots the twin an incredulous look. “Not if you keep saying all this stupid shit but yes.” Osamu starts smiling again and shoves the cookie in his mouth. When he doesn’t say anything even after swallowing the sweet, Suna just shakes his head. _Whatever goes on in his head. His mood just takes a full turn whenever he has food._ With the amount of cookies he keeps eating, carious wouldn’t be a surprise.

*-*-*-*-*

**Worst Libero: hope you got over your tragic loss**

**Worst Libero: have fun at school (** **￣** **ε** **￣** **)**

Waking up to Komori’s massages has already been a damp on Suna’s mood, so he leaves him on read. Worse is that he has to get up early and go to school again after two weeks of break. He had been extremely comfortable in his room only occasionally getting dragged out to help his father by his kitchen experiments. He had gotten some messages in the Inarizaki group chat, mostly Atsumu trying to convince anyone to practice with him because Osamu didn’t want to. He could imagine the Wing Spiker’s trouble and made a point by only replying once with a picture of their Setter, having the most disgusted expression on his face anyone had ever seen. They started questioning what other pictures Suna had of the rest of the team but he had stayed silent for the rest of the break.

Walking to school after having to deal with his way too happy father, Suna stares at his phone screen, trying to block out everything and everyone around him while also not running into some sign or another person. He makes his way to his classroom without any incidents and already considers the day to slowly get better when he sees both twins standing near the window. _Hell no. I can’t deal with both of them in my class._ Kosaku pats him on the back in consolation, certainly not feeling bad for him or Ginjima for being stuck with the twins in their near proximity as he walks to his college prep classroom. _Asshole._

“I fear we ain’t in the same class anymore. But consider yerself lucky, I got stuck with ‘Tsumu, ya got ‘Samu.” Suna had never felt more relieved to hear Ginjima talk beside him, especially with that kind of news. Only having one of the twins in his class is a relief and Osamu is easily distracted with food. “I must have been way nicer in my past live than you, Hitoshi.” He hears Ginjima’s protest behind him as he walks towards a desk next to the window. He likes to look outside during lessons and Kosaku would manage to get him through the exams anyway. Only a few seconds later Osamu drops his bag on the table next to him and gives him a nod while Atsumu leaves the room with Ginjima, waving at Suna before the Wing Spiker shoves him towards their own classroom.

“So the school finally decided that it’s a dumb idea to have you and Atsumu in the same classroom.” Suna looks at his phone but can see Osamu’s head turn towards him out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, now ya get ta enjoy my presence.” Suna looks up from his phone for exactly two seconds to raise an eyebrow at the twin before looking down again. “Don’t think there is much worse to go from here.” He hears Osamu’s exaggerated gasp while he puts his hand over his heart in faked hurt. “Excuse me, I’m a joy ta be around. Way better than ‘Tsumu.” Without missing a beat, he replies: “Sure you are.” He hears the twin chuckle, then their banter is put to an end when their homeroom teacher enters the room to begin the new school year.

“At least I don’t have ta come over ta eat lunch with ya anymore,” Osamu says while pulling his chair over to Suna’s desk, placing his Bento on the table. “And what makes you think I want to eat lunch with you?” Spending their lunch break together had become something like a routine. He takes out his own lunch: melon bread. “Ya said we’re friends. And the other option ’s Ginjima and that means ‘Tsumu. And ya can’t stand Kosaku’s classroom with all those smart people.” Nibbling on his bread, Suna raises an eyebrow. “So you’re saying I’m dumb? Guess I’m not helping you with maths then.” Osamu opens his box with a sceptical look at the Middle Blocker. “Don’t believe ya. What’s yer last score in maths?”

“94.”

The chopsticks land in the box with a clatter, the other’s mouth drops open. _Sometimes he’s worse than Atsumu with his dramatic acts._ “No way. Which teacher did ya have?” Suna just rolls his eyes at the reaction. He’s not the first one to react that way. Most people seem to believe he is either stupid or doesn’t care enough about school to get good grades on tests. They can’t seem to imagine that he actually likes maths and solving problems. “Rioka-Sensei. You can witness her teaching first hand now. I’m sure you will enjoy it.”

Osamu recovers from his initial shock and fishes his chopsticks out of his Bento but has a troubled expression on his face. “I’m never gonna pass Rioka-Sensei’s class. She can’t stand me and ‘Tsumu and her explanations are complicated. Wait-“ all of a sudden his eyes go wide and he looks at Suna. “Ya said yer gonna help me, right?” He just looks back at Osamu. His grey-brown eyes are wide with a pleading look in them, mouth set in a slight pout. “Eh… sure.” Osamu’s face lights up, smile wide enough to make the skin near his eyes crinkle, teeth showing. He literally beams at Suna like he would look when presented a banquet of delicious food. Suna forgets that he actually said the opposite as his heart skips a beat. _Oh shit._

*-*-*-*-*

Suna does exactly nothing after discovering his crush on Osamu, except for falling deeper with every interaction.

The way Osamu sits at his desk, head on his arms while looking at the board, the way he glances in Suna’s direction and smiles a little or how he sleepily looks up at Suna at the end of the day. How he is completely clueless when it comes to maths and does this little pout when he doesn’t understand what’s going on. How he frowns when Suna can’t remember the new bunch of Kanji they had to memorise but knows how to work with exponential functions. And that is only the first week of his second year.

“Suna-Senpai!” Suna looks around the gym until his eyes land on the person calling his name. He can already imagine how many nerves this is going to cost. “I thought I told you not to call me Senpai.” Benzaki grins wide, not at all bothered by Suna’s annoyed tone and how he pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s mostly fake anyway but he could at least look a little affected. “I told ya I would make it ta Inarizaki. Kurosu-san stopped by jus’ like he did the year before!”

Suna walks closer to stop Benzaki from shouting through the whole gym, though he already gets amused looks from his teammates. Probably because he said that he wasn’t looking forward to the new first years. _Why do they remember stuff like this?_ “Last thing I heard was that you wanted to go to Inarizaki. Not that you ‘would make it’ here.” Benzaki just grins wider before Kurosu calls everyone to the other side of the gym to start practice.

“Guess ya already have a fan, _Suna-Senpai_ ,” Akagi says next to him, his smirk underlining his mocking tone. He can hear a few others snicker around him and just takes a deep breath. _Why did I like Benzaki again? He’s way too enthusiastic for me to like him. And doesn’t listen. He’s annoying actually. No reason to like him._

“Maybe you should look out for your starting position, _Akagi-Senpai_.” Suna can hear a few ‘oh’s’ from around him as Akagi starts laughing. “Don’t worry ‘bout that! I don’t plan on loosin’ it. I gotta make sure that stayin’ here pays off, don’t ya think?” Suna remembers the ending of the last school year. Akagi and his parents were supposed to move to Osaka and their Libero would have had to change schools but he somehow convinced his parents to let him stay with his grandparents for his last year of High School. He only managed to do that during the break, which is why they still had a fare well party for him and all. Completely unnecessary.

“Michinari, I want ya ta take care of Kouto. Show him all ya know, he’s gonna be yer follow-up comin’ next year.” Benzaki basically starts to glow so bright is his smile, already facing Akagi with wide, shining eyes, ready to follow his every move. “I think he likes me. Watch out or I steal the ‘best Senpai’ title from ya.” Akagi slaps Suna on his back, making him take a step forward. “Who said I ever was his favourite Senpai?” Akagi’s grin is evidence enough of the fact that he knows how much his hits hurt.

“But ya were everyone’s favourite Senpai at Ichikawa. Even Kura-san wasn’t as popular as ya.” Suna curses Benzaki’s existence again. “Oh? How did ‘Tarou manage ta get all the kids ta like him? Did he bribe ‘em?” Ginjima joins the conversation along with the twins, both grinning at him, knowing exactly how much he would just like to go home right now. “He jus’ helped everyone right from the beginnin’ even though he was new at the school as well! He knew it for three months but that’s still new. Weren’t ya already late that time when ya showed me a quicker way to my classroom?” Suna feels his cheeks heating up and buries his hands in his pockets, uncomfortable with all the attention. He remembers very well that he had cleaning duty for the rest of the week afterwards.

“Didn’t ya say the first years never ‘pproached ya back in Junior High, Sunarin?” Atsumu’s smirk makes Suna want to punch him. _How come he can’t remember the simplest maths formula but facts like these?_ “They didn’t have ta! He always came ‘round first!” He tries to bury his hands even deeper in his pockets, wishing the ground would open up to swallow him whole. “Didn’t know yer such a reliable guy, Rintarou! Guess I can count on ya ta keep the twins in line!” Kosaku’s snickering is unmistakably coming from the right when Ojiro decides to offer the final blow. “Can we just start with practice?” he mumbles, avoiding eye contact, just making his teammates laugh. _Great, normally I have the blackmail material. Thanks Benzaki._

“Sunarin.” Suna hums at Atsumu’s voice. He stayed in the locker room for a bit longer after practice to untape his fingers when Atsumu comes in late after practicing a few more serves and taking a shower after. “Do ya wanna be my boyfriend?” He pauses in pulling at the tape around his left index finger and looks up at Atsumu who is only half dressed and still missing a shirt. The Setter just looks back at him, his expression relatively neutral. _Is this supposed to convince me of how good looking he is or something?_

“Other than this being extremely unromantic, you’re just trying to make Kita-san jealous, right?” Atsumu opens his mouth to disagree but reconsiders and just sighs, flopping down next to Suna on the bench. “You know that he wouldn’t really care, right? He probably thinks that’s immature or just wouldn’t be jealous. It’s Kita-san after all.” He continues with unwrapping his fingers, while Atsumu leans against the wall behind them. “I jus’ thought I could try it out, ya know?” They stay silent for a while until Suna throws the tape in his bag to deal with later.

“You know, if I would have feelings for you that would have been really mean right now.” Atsumu’s head whips around in his direction and his mouth opens and closes multiple times without any words coming out. “Don’t worry, I thank the gods every day that I don’t have a crush on a jerk like you.” He nudges Atsumu’s shoulder but instead of defending himself, the Setter seems to relax, slumping against the wall again.

After a few seconds of silence, Atsumu shoots up from his place, turns to Suna and gapes at him. The sudden movement makes him jump a little so he just stares at the twin in anticipation. _What crazy thing did his brain come up with now? Hopefully not some kind of fake dating thing._

“Wait. That’s yer problem? Not that I asked ya out?” Suna frowns, not sure what Atsumu is trying to say. “That’s a part of the problem but why would it be?” Atsumu just looks more confused than before, gesturing wildly with his hands. “’cause I’m a guy?!” The Middle Blocker raises an eyebrow. “So?” For a few seconds Atsumu tries to find the right words before probably just going with his initial thought anyway. “So yer gay?!” Suna rolls his eyes and gets up from the bench as well, grabbing his bag. “Yes. Why are you so surprised? I never said that I wasn’t.” Atsumu hurriedly pulls on a shirt and follows Suna out of the locker room. “But ya never said that ya are either!” Another eye roll as they step outside. “I don’t remember you asking. And it’s not that important anyway.”

They make their way to the school gate together, the uneasy air from before now exchanged with the usual comfortable one. “’Samu’s real lucky, huh?” Suna turns his head in Atsumu’s direction and tilts his head slightly in question. “I mean, who can say they know two great gay people like us, right?” Suna just hums at that but frowns. Atsumu’s nervous laugh doesn’t go unnoticed. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

*-*-*-*-*

“Didn’t you say, that you’re not missing Atsumu?” Suna scrolls through Osamu’s phone while resting his head on the table in front of him. The grey haired twin is loudly rummaging through the kitchen and returns with both arms full of various snacks a few seconds later. “Why?” His voice is layered with suspicion and Suna can see his cheeks begin to redden when he sees his phone in the Middle Blocker’s hands. “You called him every single day since he went to that training camp. I mean, he called you every day as well but I think that’s evidence enough.” Suna takes a picture of Osamu’s call history, while holding eye contact. “You know, I could send this into our group chat. Outing you as a liar.”

Osamu drops the snacks in front of him on the table and sits down opposite of him, silently watching him as if anticipating his next words and therefore not as scared as Suna had hoped. “Or I could see if my editing skills are still as good as they were in Junior High and just make Atsumu suffer.” Osamu grins at that and about half an hour later the picture shows that Osamu didn’t call his brother but various other people the last few days though Atsumu’s calls stay consistent.

**Inarizaki Volleyball Club**

**You: [picture] guess someone’s missing his brother**

**Spikey: wow that’s clingy**

**Yellow mishap: ‘samu’s been callin’ me jus’ as much!!!!!!**

**Smart ass: i don’t see him callin’ ya though**

**Yellow mishap: he must’ve deleted ‘em before!**

**Old man: nah**

**Old man: too much work**

**Benzaki (too pure for a nickname): or suna-senpai used his editin’ skills**

With a groan Suna lets his phone slide on the table. “I swear, that kid is going to kill me one day. First he ruins my reputation and now reveals all my secrets like that? Too pure my ass.” He picks up his phone again to change Benzaki’s contact name while Osamu looks at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

**Inarizaki Volleyball Club**

**Small-Senpai: i think I can see some editin’ done there**

**Small-Senpai: not sure though**

**Demon child: suna-senpai’s really good at editin’! he even helped design our club poster in junior high!**

“Can he stop that? How did this turn from making Atsumu suffer to me getting outed by Benzaki?” Osamu chuckles opposite of him, eyes on his own phone, following the conversation. “Guess yer nicer than ya let on, huh?” He grins at Suna and throws a Chuupet in his direction while grabbing a pudding and a spoon for himself. “I’m not nice. I was pressured into doing that.” He grumbles as he unwraps the Chuupet. “And what’s with ya helpin’ the first years? Benzaki told me ya taught one of ‘em how ta tape his fingers. Without him askin’.” Osamu eats his pudding as if he isn’t questioning the image Suna had built up over the past two years. “The kid was hopelessly failing at it, I just couldn’t look at it anymore and nobody else was doing anything. I just said he is ruining my image.” Osamu chuckles again, mouth full of pudding. After swallowing he points at Suna with his spoon.

“But yer nice ta me. Helpin’ me with maths and all. Could see ya doin’ that for the new first years too. Yer already helpin’ Benzaki whenever he looks in yer direction.” Suna scowls while biting into his fruity snack. The first year Libero really has him wrapped around his finger. He doesn’t remember when it happened, how or what the reason was but he had a soft spot for the kid even back in Junior High. _Magic, he must have cursed me or something._

“I kinda like that though. Everybody thinks yer a jerk when they first meet ya or at least not interested in ‘em at all. But yer actually really carin’ and stuff.” Suna lets his head hit the table with a groan, trying to conceal his red face by faking annoyance. _How can he say stuff like that with a straight face? Doesn’t he realise how embarrassing that is?_

He hears Osamu chuckle again and looks up. He is looking at his phone again with a smile that makes Suna suspicious. While squinting at the Wing Spiker he grabs his own phone again. “Wait! Don’t look!” Osamu snatches the phone out of his hand, confirming Suna’s suspicion. _What the hell did he do now?_

“Give me my phone!” he demands, palm facing the ceiling and extended in the twin’s direction. Osamu grins now, pointing his phone camera at Suna, clearly filming him. “Stop filming me, asshole! You do know that’s theft, right? Taking my personal possessions? Stop laughing!” The twin falls back on the floor, shaking with laughter when Suna throws himself over the table to get to his phone, now even further out of reach with Osamu’s arm stretched out above his head. He is clearly still trying to record everything, pointing his camera at Suna but shaking too much to actually have decent footage.

The chuupet is discarded on the floor when Suna climbs over the table entirely to reach over Osamu to his phone, pretty much lying on top of him in the process.

“Yer gonna break somethin’, aho!”

“Says the one stealing my phone!”

“I’m not even breakin’ it!”

In their wrestling the phones end up on the floor, both wrangling to gain the upper hand. Of course, Osamu’s strength wins out over Suna’s, which is why Osamu now leans over him, his arms pressed on the floor next to his head, while Osamu sits on his stomach. “I won!” Osamu laughs and Suna laughs as well, completely forgetting his initial goal in their scramble.

He pants and looks up at Osamu’s grinning face, skin around eyes crinkling, teeth showing, eyes sparkling. He’s way closer than normally, only hovering a few centimetres above Suna’s face with his own, the touch on his arms gets hotter every second their skin is connected. He can feel the blush creep up his neck and reach his face but if asked he’d just blame it on their little fight.

His crush doesn’t change their relationship. It’s easy and that’s what it’s supposed to be. Comfortable, fun and easy. That’s what makes Osamu such pleasant company and the time they spent together so good. A few dumb feelings are not going to change that.

“I’m gonna take a piss.” Osamu lets go of Suna, grabs his phone from the floor and moves to the bathroom, letting Suna sit up again and catch his breath, ruining the moment Suna had imagined. _Right. Phone._ He grabs his own phone and unlocks it to see 14 new messages in their group chat. _I’m going to kill him for this._

**Inarizaki Volleyball Club**

**Old man: [photo] benzaki yer makin’ yer favourite senpai blush**

**Small-Senpai: i’m gonna save this and nothin’s gonna stop me**

**Yellow mishap: komori’s commin’ for ya sunarin**

**Yellow mishap: he says he’s not gonna miss his chance for blackmail against ya**

**Twin tamer: Komori as in 1# high school libero?**

**Spikey: and tarou’s childhood friend**

**Giant-Senpai: Childhood friend?**

**Smart ass: yeah we met him and sakusa at nationals last year**

**Smart ass: in some park tarou showed us**

**Old man: [video]**

**Mean-Serve-First-Year: is that suna-san?**

**Twin tamer: we got first years here! stop sendin’ stuff with swears in ‘em!**

**Demon child: don’t wanna disappoint ya ojiro-san but suna-senpai’s never been holdin’ back on his swearin’**

**Small-Senpai: more important did ya hear ‘em laugh?????? This is rare! ‘nother save**

**You: could you stop saving this shit? and motoya has nothing against me**

**You: i have folders full of blackmail for most people i know**

**You: especially motoya**

**Twin tamer: language!**

**Yellow mishap: he says he’s got a folder for ya too though i only saw like five things in there**

**Yellow mishap: ‘m still gonna get those**

**Yellow mishap: have ta bring a souvenir for everyone right?**

**Demon child: kura-san said he got some photos of suna-senpai! maybe i can get ‘em from him!**

**Spikey: please do!**

**Smart ass: i’m gonna pay ya for those**

**Small-Senpai: YES!**

**You: i hate all of you**

**Yellow mishap: [picture of Suna in elementary school, sitting at the lake in the park where they met Komori and Sakusa, a few single flowers, grass and leaves sticking in his hair, smiling brightly at the camera] Are ya seein’ this?????**

**Small-Senpai: didn’t know i could save a picture that fast**

**Giant-Senpai: Michinari, we know ya love teasin’ Rintarou but ya sound like some crazy fan on the internet**

**Small-Senpai: don’t know what ya mean** **╮** **(** **￣** **ω** **￣** **;)** **╭**

**Demon child: [picture of thirteen-year-old Suna sleeping on a Futon at a training camp, hair sticking up wildly from his head, mouth slightly open, hugging his bunched up blanket like it’s a human sized teddy bear]**

**Demon child: kura-san sent this to me!**

**Demon child: that was on our first training camp in junior high!**

**You: i’m going to kill motoya and gojirou**

**You: maybe atsumu too just to be safe**

**Yellow mishap: OI! what’d i do?!**

**Kita-san: As endearin’ as these are, I would like ya to not clutter the chat. This is supposed ta be for organization of the Volleyball Club, not ta share footage of Rintarou-kun.**

**[Kita-san changed the group picture]**

Suna still gapes at his phone after Kita’s betrayal, consisting of changing the group picture to the one Komori had provided Atsumu with, when Osamu emerges from the bathroom, grinning widely. “This ‘s gonna be my lock screen now.” Suna is going to kill Osamu and bury his body right next to Komori’s and Kura’s in some forest where no one is ever going to find him. He’s going to tell Atsumu that he left the country to pursuit a life as a monk to clear himself from his sins and will vandalize his grave regularly.

“You piece of shit.” Osamu waves his phone in Suna’s direction. “’m sure Kita-san wouldn’t be happy ‘bout ya sayin’ words like that, Suna-Senpai.” Before Suna can throw something at the twin’s face, probably some kind of snack, they have more than enough lying around on the ground after all, Osamu throws something in his direction. Suna catches it mid-air, showing off his great reflexes and finds a cookie in his hands. He smiles a little as he bites into it. “This isn’t going to save you from death,” he says, mouth full of cookie crumbs while pointing at Osamu with his phone.

“Yer gonna have ta catch me first.” Without giving Suna more than two seconds to react, Osamu grabs the three Chuupets lying on the table and makes a dash for the door, nearly running face first into it. He yanks it open and starts running down the street. Suna contemplates for a moment. _Is this really worth it?_ A second later he is on his feet and runs after Osamu, whose laugh echoes through the street, making some of his neighbours look out of the window. Normally Suna would feel uncomfortable about this, being stared at, shouting at someone for everyone around him to hear, but not with Osamu. Instead, he finds himself laughing again, running after him without another thought.

*-*-*-*-*

The new first years are scattered throughout the gym and no one is there to stop them.

Atsumu and his Captain position have left the gym together with their coaches, probably coming up with a gruesome training schedule going to leave them all dead on the floor. Ginjima, Vice-Captain and self-proclaimed supervisor of the Club, only because of his age advancement of two months resulting in a wisdom none of them can even imagine, is preoccupied with career counselling. Kosaku has been hijacked by his chemistry teacher to introduce the beautiful world of acids and brines to the science hungry first years. With the second years on some kind of field trip to who knows where, this leaves Suna and Osamu as the only non-first-years in the gym.

The problem is that Osamu isn’t much help. After his heart warming talk about how it’s great that Suna seems to be nicer than he lets on, you could think he wouldn’t mind lending a hand and come up with a solution to preoccupy the nervous looking kids around them until the people in charge return to give them actual instructions. But no. Osamu is more interested in writing down his new food ideas than to think about the more pressing situation at hand. His crush be damned, the guy can be really annoying. Not that this is any new information.

With his hands buried in his pockets he lets his eyes wander over the kids, hands twitching, mind blank. _What do you do in this situation? How do you distract kids?_ One of them eyes a container with volleyballs. Well, why not choose the obvious.

“Alright, why don’t we play a little game?” Twenty-one eyes rest on him as he raises his voice, because Osamu’s side glance can’t be counted as two. Maybe even one is already too generous. “You’re here to play volleyball right? So why not play a bit until Coach and our favourite Captain return?” Osamu snorts causing the twenty eyes to shift in his direction. “Sure Kita-san ain’t yer favourite?” Suna rolls his eyes but the grin on his face betrays his actual mood. “It’s called sarcasm, Samu. Ever heard of it?” He waves his classmate over without waiting for an answer but gets one anyway in form of a mumbled ‘with yer ‘round it’s hard not ta know it’.

“Anyway. We’re twelve people, means we can play a relatively normal match. Though let’s switch up some positions. To make it fair.” He sees some confusion in the first years’ faces but doesn’t care to elaborate. “You,“ he points at Osamu finally stepping up next to him “no spiking or setting. I hate that you’re good at everything but blocking should be the worst for now.” Osamu smirks at the unintentional compliment but nods. They spent a few minutes figuring out everyone’s positions, Suna ending up playing as Setter to his misfortune. Osamu just laughs at his troubled face. _Asshole._

They start playing and even though it’s not the worst Suna has ever played in his life, setting really isn’t his strong suit. Osamu laughs regularly at his poor attempts on a decently toss, causing the rest of the gym to laugh with him. Even though he is being laughed at by a bunch of fifteen-year-olds, something he had thought of as horrifying just half an hour ago, he can only laugh with them, infested by the sound of his classmate’s joy. It’s just unfair how he takes Suna’s insecurities, laughs in their faces and makes them disappear just like that without even knowing what it means to him.

The dump surprised Osamu and hit him straight in the face. Suna’s smirk is stretched across his face as he sees Osamu rub his nose and hears Atsumu’s laugh echo through the gym. Their actual gets shushed by Coach Oomi soon after and now that their Coaches have returned they end their match. With the lack of someone to count, the score stays unknown, though Osamu claims the victory for his team.

At the end of the first years’ first practice they seem a lot more relaxed than they had at the beginning. Some even come to Suna to request blocking practice with him and he agrees quickly, maybe not only because Coach Kurosu is nearby. When their newest members finally head off to the locker room, Suna becomes aware of Osamu standing a few steps away. He looks at him with a smile. His eyes seem to shine a little brighter than usual, like they do when he looks at food. Suna smiles back at him. _He probably thinks about dinner._

*-*-*-*-*

“I’m going to kill you one of these days.” Komori jumps a bit into the air and whips around to see Suna staring at him just two steps away. “Tarou! What a surprise! What brings you here?” Suna just continues staring at him with a deadpan look as Osamu snickers behind him, probably looking at his phone at one of the many pictures Komori had decided to share with the team after Atsumu had added him to their group chat two months ago. It was only ten minutes but the damage had been done. “I hope you’re ready to receive some balls with your face tomorrow, Komori.” He sees the Libero wince at the use of his last name but the initial surprise of Suna showing up out of nowhere has settled down. He smirks now and looks at Suna with excitement in his eyes. “Even if it’s with my face I’m going to receive your spikes the whole game!” Atsumu growls somewhere behind him but Suna feels Komori’s excitement spread in his own mind. “You can try.”

Instead of Kita and Ojiro looking down at them from the stands like it had been on the third day of their last national High School tournament, all of their former Senpai stand between the other people in the Inarizaki cheer section. Kita and Ojiro are a familiar sight by now but additionally seeing Oomimi as well as Akagi looking proud down at them as they warm up is even more motivating. If they all thought that they can’t screw up under the eyes of Kita, then they think it even more now that all of them are watching.

During the game Suna can hear Akagi cheer for Benzaki the most, which makes sense as their current Libero was trained under him and he is doing an incredible job. Even though he’s just a second year he manages to receive some of Sakusa’s spikes even if the return isn’t as clean as he’d like.

Suna imagines hearing Oomimi shouting ‘nice block’ as he manages a block out on Sakusa, though it can’t be, Oomimi wouldn’t do that. Though when he turns to their Senpai after smirking at a pissed Sakusa, he sees Ojiro slapping Oomimi on the back but Suna can’t see his facial expression. His eyesight had been slowly getting worse anyway, if he’s unlucky he would need glasses soon. He will never hear the end of it from his teammates, telling him to get off his phone.

They play five sets full of sweat, frustration and exhaustion. It’s evident that they’re all at their limits when Komori’s receive jumps off to the right side of the court, Sakusa’s spike lands out of bounds, Suna doesn’t jump high enough for a block, Atsumu’s toss is too short and Osamu’s serve lands in the net. Kurosu looks close to swapping one of the second years in for Kosaku who is leaning on his thighs every moment he gets but doesn’t. He saves it for the time they might need it. The last set drags on forever. They’re up to thirty and thirty-one points when Itachiyama’s second year Wing Spiker messes up a receive and the ball falls to the floor.

The sound echoes through the gym for a second before loud cheers erupt from behind them, though Suna can’t think of anything else than sitting down. He drops to the floor, their win still not sinking in. He falls on his back and stares up at the ceiling, sweat dripping to the floor, breath still coming short and ragged. The cheers sound distant in his ears while his heart beats loudly like a drum.

_It’s over. Finally. I can sleep now. Take a nap at least. Just don’t move ever again._

Someone steps into his field of view and looks down at him. Suna squints against the bright lights and his bad eyesight and recognises a familiar face. A wide smile, skin crinkling around bright eyes, as if looking at food. But he’s looking down at him right now. His lips are moving, saying something. “We won!” _Winning._ Suna just stares up at Osamu who furrows his brows a little at the lack of his reaction and waves a hand in front of his face, making Suna blink a few times. “Oi! We won!”

_We won. Volleyball. Itachiyama. Motoya, Kiyoomi._

****

**_We won._ **

He feels a smile tug at his lips and pushes himself in a sitting position, looking up at the grey haired twin in front of him. Osamu’s smile returns as well and he helps Suna up from the floor. He expects a pat on the back, a ‘well done’ or something like that but instead, he gets pulled into a hug. It’s not like they never hugged before but it has always been a brief motion, an action of three seconds at best. Now, Osamu is holding him tight in his arms, pressing them chest to chest with Suna just standing, not reacting at all. They stay for three seconds, five, seven, ten.

Suna wraps his arms around the Wing Spikers body. It feels nice. Hugging like this. Being close. He nearly forgets the sweat, the exhaustion, the loud cheers around him. Then they get tackled to the ground.

The cheers finally start resonating in his ears as he hits the floor again, Osamu is still holding him but so are Atsumu, Ginjima and Kosaku. He hears the others laugh and can’t help but join them even though he gets crushed by his teammates and it’s getting hard to breath. “We finally kicked their ass!” Atsumu screams way too loud for being this close but the laughs just get louder. After a few more minutes of laughing like mad men in the middle of the court they get separated by their Coach, telling them to stretch and get ready for the final ceremony though he looks just as happy as Suna feels.

Before joining the rest of his team on the side he turns in the opposite direction and moves towards his other friends. Komori turns his head when he approaches, rubs at his eyes and offers him a bright smile. “Congrats, Tarou!” They pull each other into a hug at the same time but it’s shorter than the one with Osamu. It lasts for five seconds and even though it’s nice, it doesn’t feel the same. “You were great,” he says as they separate and turns to Sakusa who stands with them but a few steps away.

“Do you remember that favour you asked of me five years ago?” Sakusa scowls at him immediately and takes a step backwards. “Yes.” Suna grins and takes a step closer. “I would like to claim that right now.” For a moment it looks like Sakusa wants to turn and run out of the gym before he sighs and the scowl eases away a little. “You want a hug.” It’s not a question. Suna nods, still grinning though it’s softer than before and looks more like a wide smile. He won’t push.

Sakusa takes a deep breath and steps closer. His arms touch Suna lightly, a gesture he returns, hands only brushing the material of the Wing Spikers Jersey. They take a step back only two seconds later but Suna feels like his face might explode from how wide his smile is. They hadn’t hugged in years. “We should stretch,” Sakusa says then and turns away, though there is a small smile on his face. Komori chuckles and follows his cousin after patting Suna on the back one last time.

“I’ve gotta say, my teammates really are amazin’.” Suna would later deny any kind of emotion showing on his face at those words. There is no quiver in his lips as he presses them in a thin line, no red on his cheeks and no tears in his eyes, no matter what his teammates would say.

They receive their medals and the trophy, the first years cry, some of the second years too. The third years don’t, at least that’s what they tell everyone who asks after disappearing to various places before they gather their things. Suna waves Komori and Sakusa when he sees them leave and joins his teammates in packing the bus. Their arrival is planned for the middle of the night and normally the bus would be quiet as it had been the last five times. Everyone either asleep or sulking over their loss but it’s different this time. They are national champions after all.

The bus isn’t quiet until midnight when most of the first years are asleep and everyone else has to be considerate to not wake them up. Because of the lack of noise and commotion the rest of them get sleepy as well and one after the other, they fall asleep in their seats. The third years sit in the back row, all leaning against each other, sleeping soundly. No one mentions that all of this is going to be over soon.

Suna shivers when he steps out of the bus and is greeted with a blanket as soon as he takes a few steps away from the door. He is pulled into a hug soon after and tries to absorbs the warmth of his father’s body. “Congratulations.” Suna smiles when his father lets go. _Don’t think I’ve smiled this much in a single day before. Weird._ But it’s a nice kind of weird. “Hey Suna-san!” Atsumu’s voice is way too loud for the hour and he gets shushed by every person around them. “I’m taking you home, boys. Your parents have to get up early tomorrow so you’re staying with us.” The twins don’t look surprised and nod while Suna rubs his hands together.

They say their goodbyes to the team and start the walk to the house of the Suna family. They didn’t have a car in Tokyo and didn’t bother getting one when they moved away, public transportation is still good enough anyway. The walk is quiet, all four of them yawning regularly and Suna remembers that is father must have worked only a few hours ago because he is still wearing his work clothes.

When entering the house, they drop their bags on the living room floor and set up three futons, Suna’s room is too small for all of them. His father disappears soon into his parents’ bedroom for the night and leaves them be, but not without leaving a box of cookies on the coffee table. “They’re good,” Osamu mumbles with his mouth full as if he had never eaten them before. Suna and Atsumu nod, eating as well.

“That’s it, huh?” Suna falls on his back and looks at the ceiling. “We still have two months, ya know. Jus’ ‘cause there’s no nationals commin’ anymore doesn’t mean it’s over.” Suna only hums and bites into his cookie again. Chocolate and caramel. The twins lie down as well, the crunching sound of cookies being chewed stays in the air for a few more minutes before it dies down and is replaced by breaths slowly getting deeper. Suna feels his eyes getting heavy. Two months.

*-*-*-*-*

“Yer not getting’ rid of me that easily, ya hear me?!” Ginjima is trying to hide the tears on his face by looking angry. It doesn’t work obviously because how is that supposed to conceal tears, but Suna doesn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin his efforts. And maybe he isn’t too far away from getting teary eyed himself so not addressing it might be the best option.

“Osamu, I’m expectin’ delicious food whenever I see ya! Means once a month when I’m commin’ over ‘cause I can’t afford food as a broke student.” Osamu is moving to Kobe to learn at a culinary school, preparing him to open his own restaurant. He’s going to study something with business online, barely leaving any free time. Ginjima knows this, they all do. Buying train tickets would be more expansive than buying food too.

“Don’t ya dare get all pretentious jus’ ‘cause ya get to join the Jackles. I’m comin’ to yer games so I’m expectin’ tickets! Or at least that yer free after ta catch up.” Atsumu is going to join the MSBY Black Jackals, located in Osaka. No one doubts that he is going to be the starting Setter in no time, even if he has to warm the bench for a few months.

“Jus’ cause yer studyin’ somethin’ different than I am doesn’t mean ya can’t help me anymore. I’m expectin’ study sessions, young man. And lunches. And that yer comin’ over if yer annoyed by yer roommate.” Kosaku is moving to Kyoto to study at Kyoto University. Chemistry on a scholarship. He has always been too smart for their group.

Ginjima is moving with him though they don’t share an apartment. He’s going to study Engineering, not on a scholarship but it’s evidence enough for people to know that he is smart. He has studied the most out of all of them and it paid off.

“I still can’t believe yer goin’ all the way to Nagano. If yer not visitin’ every second month I’m goin’ ta drag yer ass here. I’m gonna watch yer games online at least so yer better not be slackin’ off, I need ta brag about knowin’ ya. And I have Komori’s number. If I hear yer not wearin’ yer jacket I’m comin’ as well. And I’m gonna be pissed.” Suna is joining the EJP Raijin in Nagano prefecture together with Komori. He had been thinking about going to university first, rooming with Ginjima as he studies mathematics, the only subject he had been better at than Kosaku. But he decided against it. Visiting every two months is unrealistic. They know that.

“I’m not five, I can take care of myself,” he says instead of all the other things going through his head while rolling his eyes. When Ginjima shakes his head he looks as if he is going to burst into tears any moment. Like watching his child become independent, not needing him anymore. And to him that might be the case.

“Yer the youngest, we’re all gonna look out for ya ‘cause ya can’t.” Suna just rolls his eyes again. The discussion had started when the others found out that he’s the youngest out of the five of them back in their first year and hadn’t stopped since. It’s not going to change now.

“Ok Hitoshi, enough with yer dramatic act. We’re gonna see each other all the time. We have a group chat and skype, there’s no way we’re not gonna hear from each other.” Kosaku crosses his arms but the smile on his face betrays his faked annoyance. “Jus ‘cause yer the oldest doesn’t mean ya have ta act like we’re yer kids or somethin’.” Osamu pats Ginjima on the shoulder who just huffs though he rubs at his eyes again. “Yer all getting’ tickets ta my games and yer better be showin’ up!” While acting like a jerk as always Suna can see that Atsumu’s eyes are wet.

“I’m really lookin’ forward to what’s gonna come but I’m also really gonna miss this.” They all turn their heads to look at Osamu. He looks back at them, a smile on his face, eyes full of fondness and anticipation. He’s looking forward to what’s coming. To life in Kobe, to study something new, to follow his dreams.

Not saying anything about the whole crush thing was a good idea. They are- no were in High School. They don’t know anything about love or what it’s actually like to be an adult. They will find out, maybe find someone to love. Their friendship will stay and that’s the important thing. Suna can also look forward to what’s coming for him. He doesn’t have to regret not saying anything. He’s still going to miss this, more than he would like to admit.

“Oi! That’s no reason ta cry!” He doesn’t realise the tears dripping down his face until Osamu points them out and now he finds he can’t stop them. Suna tries smiling while rubbing at his eyes but the tears keep coming and his smile is wavering until it drops completely. _Who am I kidding? I don’t want this to end. I want to keep doing this. Playing with everyone. Being with everyone. Being close to them._

“I don’t want this to be over.” His voice is nothing more than a mumble and it’s a wonder that the other four can even understand it. “I can’t believe yer makin’ us all cry.” Suna looks up at Atsumu and realises that yes, they are all crying now. It doesn’t take long before they are all hugging each other, all sniffling and sobbing to different degrees.

The rest of the Volleyball team leaves them be for now. They can wait with their goodbyes.

Later, Benzaki gives Suna a little trophy with ‘best Senpai’ written on it, some others give him chuupets and thank him for his time in the club. His fellow graduates are not surprised that he gets the most presents, the underclassmen liked him the best. They all know that and it didn’t come as a surprise after Benzaki’s stories from Junior High.

And if Suna sheds a few more tears that night at the thought of seeing everyone way less, some maybe never again, they don’t have to know. And if he might miss Osamu a little more than the rest of the team that’s for Suna’s mind alone. When drifting off into sleep he thinks of crinkling skin around eyes, a warm smile and bright eyes like they are looking at food.

*-*-*-*-*

**Volleyball Nerds**

**Spikey: can’t believe they kicked us outa the group chat**

**Smart ass: it’s been months**

**Smart ass: i’m more confused they didn’t do it earlier**

**Spikey: anyway**

**Spikey: how are ya’ll doin’?**

**Smart ass: we’re sittin’ in the same room**

**Smart ass: but i’m good**

**Spikey: ya texted before too???**

**Yellow mishap: jus’ finished practice so tired but also good**

**You: same**

**You i’m getting dinner with motoya**

**Yellow mishap: me and bokkun too!**

**Onigiri-san: ‘m dyin’ but in a good way**

“How is your favourite High School friend?” Suna looks up from his phone to see Komori coming in his direction, a towel around his waist after taking a shower. “He says he’s dying but- wait. What do you mean favourite?” He squints at Komori’s knowing smirk who makes a show of dramatically dropping his towel before he answers. “What’s his name? Asamu? Usamu? Osamu? Anyway, you always smile whenever he texts you or calls or you hear from him in general.” The Libero grins back at Suna while getting dressed, the search for Osamu’s name only added for teasing purposes. “I was reading the group chat, though.” He is not going to admit that he still thinks of Osamu regularly. Komori would use it against him or for him though it would feel as if he would use it against him. It doesn’t matter either way. “But you knew who I was talking about,” he sing-songs and grabs his bag. “Come on, I’m hungry.” They leave the locker room, wave Washio when stepping out of the gym and make their way to a restaurant nearby.

Komori doesn’t address the topic again but Suna knows he is just waiting for him to break and get it out. Komori not pressing a topic is even more uncomfortable than him not shutting up about it. That is why Suna does talk about it ten minutes into their dinner because he can’t stand Komori’s smug grin anymore.

“Alright. It was a High School crush. I didn’t address it and I don’t want to anymore because I’m over it. I’m talking to him as much as to the others and those weird feelings I had were gone at the end of High School anyway.” Komori just nods as if he knew all of that already and tilts his head in thought. “Are you sure you’re over it? Just friendship feelings? Completely platonic?” Suna just nods, stuffing his mouth with food so he doesn’t have to elaborate on his answer, who knows what he would get himself into with that.

“That’s good then. Did you think about dating anyone though? I don’t think you had any relationships after Kiyoomi, right?” A snort escapes Suna at the thought. “Can you even call that a relationship? And I had another in High School.” Komori is grinning as well now. “Come on, it was cute! Sure you were like twelve but still.” They both start laughing now. “I really can’t imagine a relationship with Kiyoomi anymore. Especially not after Atsumu started talking about him since your all-japan training camp in second year.” Komori laughs harder and nearly drops his chopsticks.

“He was so annoyed all the time! But he was talking so much about him. You think he might like him, now that they’re on the same team and all?” Suna decides to consider it and even though it sounds absurd at first, it might actually work. “Atsumu is a jerk but so is Kiyoomi. And Atsumu can go out of his way for people if he wants and he puts a lot of effort into things that are important to him. Don’t tell him I said that.” Komori laughs again but swears to keep it to himself. They drop the topic after Suna asks Komori about his love life and the Libero answers with ‘touché’. _Hypocrite._

*-*-*-*-*

“You look really exited Komori. More than usual.” That is an understatement. Komori is practically bouncing in his seat on their way to Osaka. “Of course! I’m going to save every single of Kiyoomi’s spikes! No exceptions!” Washio laughs at that but it’s clear that Komori isn’t going to settle for less. His goal is to save every ball his cousin sends in his direction. “But of course only with the help of you two!” Komori grins at both Middle Blockers, his expectations are apparent to both of them. He expects them to give it their all as well, to want as much as he does. “Don’t worry. I haven’t seen Atsumu cry in forever.”

When entering the gymnasium in Osaka, Suna is greeted by the obnoxious voice of his former teammate. “Sunarin! Did ya get shorter?” He manages to keep his expression neutral when Komori stifles a laugh next to him and turns to the Setter in question who is grinning widely. “I don’t think that’s possible.” Atsumu steps closer still hoping for a reaction to his liking. “Well but ya only grew one centimetre since High school, right? That’s really small for a Middle Blocker, don’t ya think? Maybe ya should change yer position.” Suna remembers similar taunts from his Junior High days, standing in front of the same person just with less of a cheese head.

“If you know that I got taller why did you say that I got shorter?” Atsumu is now visibly annoyed by the lack of reaction. Suna knows that he is more open with his emotions than he was back in their school days but that doesn’t mean he will give the other the satisfaction. “I remember similar words coming from you a few years ago. Did you get an appointment with an optician since then, Miya-san?” Suna ignores the pair of glasses buried in his sports bag. Their teammates exchange confused looks when Atsumu’s eye begins to twitch and his head starts to get red from a held back tantrum but the laughter starting from Suna’s right interrupts their staring contest.

The laugh comes from Akagi, Ginjima and Osamu, all of them apparently remembering their match in Junior High. The next minutes are spent with hugging old teammates and introducing new ones while catching up with everyone’s lives until Atsumu and Suna get called to warm up. Knowing that all Inarizaki graduates are going to watch the game makes Suna even more excited than just seeing Komori willing to destroy his cousin on the court.

Both teams and the old Inarizaki team go out for food and drinks after the game. Five intense sets leave everyone exhausted, players and spectators alike. Suna places himself furthest away from the Black Jackals corner to get some peace after putting up with their extreme personalities during the game, read Atsumu and Bokuto. His teammates, former and current, act as a buffer so he finds himself with the calmer people on the left side of the table. Sakusa had managed to escape his teammates, gladly takes the place next to Suna and strikes up a conversation with Kita and Oomimi. Suna notices Atsumu’s glances in their direction and sees a mixture of jealousy, hope and anticipation on his face. He decides not to question it.

This leaves Suna next to Osamu. It’s not unusual for them to eat next to each other, at least it hadn’t been five years ago. Considering that they had seen each other three times in these years because the universe seemed to dislike the idea of them meeting regularly, leaves them with no idea what to do. They catch the other glancing in their direction a few times, exchange awkward smiles and eat in silence. When Komori gets up for a bathroom break he elbows Suna in the back and gives him a look along the lines of ‘stop this shit or I’m going to and it’s going to be embarrassing’.

Suna sighs once before turning to Osamu, who nearly chokes at the sudden movement. “Just because it can be awkward doesn’t mean it has to be.” A sheepish smile makes its way on the twins face. “Yeah, yer right. We ain’t in High School anymore.” The way he says it seem to imply something but whatever it is, Suna doesn’t understand. “I heard ya were datin’ someone?” His brain needs a second to catch up at the sudden question, then he starts smirking at the twin. “Oh? Starting with the gossip, are we?” Osamu just grins back, no embarrassment in sight. _Confident asshole._

“No I’m not. Don’t know where you got that rumour from but I have been single ever since… High School I think.” Osamu’s eyebrows furrow in confusion until he seems to remember something. “That guy from class three, right? How long were ya together? Four months?” Suna shakes his head. “Five months but yeah, that guy. Really annoying now that I think about him.” Osamu chuckles as Suna wrinkles his nose at the memory.

“I never knew why ya dated him in the first place. He never seemed like yer type.” _Because I tried to forget about the person that is my type._ “Guess I just wanted to try things out. Knowing what’s different dating in Junior High and High School.” Suna takes a sip of his beer and winks while Osamu’s eyes widen in surprise. “Ya dated in Junior High? Who? Wait, that Captain friend of yers?” Promptly choking on his drink at Osamu’s thought, Suna needs a minute to recover from coughing before he can answer, Osamu just smirks instead of being helpful. “Gojirou? Hell no! That guy is as straight as a person could be.” Osamu is still staring at him, prompting him to reveal his first romance.

He can see Sakusa shooting a pointed look at him to which he returns a grin. “Why don’t you ask him yourself? I’m sure _Kiyo_ would love to tell you all the spicy details of our relationship.” The look on Osamu’s face is worth Sakusa’s deathly glare as he looks back and forth between the two Volleyball players. “Ya dated Sakusa?!” He can hear Komori’s snicker from behind him and Atsumu’s confused ‘hah?’ as well as Sakusa’s ‘I thought this was the quiet corner’ as he chooses to ignore his former ‘lovers’ antics; though only barely over his own laughter.

“Don’t worry. All we did was hold hands and go home from school together. We always switched around who would go to the others school. Then I moved and we decided to break off because long distance isn’t what we desired in our lives. With all the dramatics of twelve year olds.” Osamu seemed to relax at his words, shoulders releasing the tension Suna didn’t notice was there, back again supported by the backrest of his chair, furrowed brows going back to their original state.

They keep talking, catching up after all the missed team reunions and years of mostly communicating in their group chat. While the other chairs empty out they stay, always finding a new topic to change to when the one before is talked enough about. When Komori pats him on the shoulder as a good bye and sends him a cheeky grin, Suna realises something.

Their relationship never changed. They can sit in silence, enjoy a good meal and talk about everything that comes to mind. It’s comfortable, fun and easy. It’s what it’s supposed to be. That’s what their friendship always had been and always will be.

Would a different type of relationship really change much? Would it be awkward if he said something and Osamu wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings? Suna empties his drink and they both agree to call it a night. On his way home he catches a smell in the air, it seems familiar. _Sweet and salty._

*-*-*-*-*

A sneeze echoes through his apartment on the first day of their break. _First day and I’m sick. What else could happen._ He spends his day on the sofa, drinks multiple cups of tea, listens to supposedly relaxing music and stares at his ceiling. His head feels weirdly blank and even through his blanket cape is wrapped around him he still feels a shiver shaking his body every now and then.

At some point he gets a message from Komori, asking if he’s at home but replying ‘yeah it’s cold’ probably didn’t translate his overall state of feeling like shit because he just gets a laughing emoji as a response. Sniffling, he first scrolls trough his twitter timeline filled with his friends doing something fun on their day off. Just looking at all the activity makes him feel exhausted so he switches to Instagram, looking at aesthetically pleasing pictures. _The new Onigiri Miya branch in Nagano looks nice._

The ringing of something nearby startles Suna out of his daze. He had stared at the ceiling again, the at least tenth cup of tea now cold on his coffee table. It rings again. Suna looks at his phone. It’s not ringing. Now there are thumbs. _Thump thump._ Suna giggles. _Thump thump thump._ Now the sound gets irritating. _Door_ , Suna’s brain helpfully supplies. He rolls off the sofa and onto the floor before standing up, blanket still around his shoulders and makes his way to the door of his apartment. _Must be important if they didn’t go away after using the doorbell._

Expecting either his neighbour, Suzukawa-san always knows when he’s home and has time to help her out with lifting heavy things, or the very persistent postman who doesn’t go away if he hears even the faintest noise coming out of your apartment, Suna opens the door- to come face to face with Osamu.

Suna stares. Osamu stares. They both stare.

“Eh- hi.” Suna nods. Osamu stands in front of him. Dressed casually, a bag hanging from his right hand. “Hi.” He smiles a little and his stormy eyes look straight at him like they would when he looks at food. _Wait._ “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, manage your new restaurant or something?” He can literally see Osamu getting all proud and excited at the mention of his successful restaurant chain. Well, he has every right to be. “I’m takin’ a day off and thought I could visit ya.”

Suna remembers that they are still standing in his doorway. “Oh, right. You wanna come in?” He steps to the side to let the other inside, then remembers that he is sick. He quickly moves to open the windows, hopefully letting the mean viruses or whatever out of his apartment and goes to grab a mask out of his stock in the bathroom. When he returns to his living room, Osamu had dropped the bag on his coffee table between the ten more or less empty cups of tea.

“What’s that?” He eyes the bag suspiciously earning a snort from the other man at his probably narrowed eyes staring at the innocent bag. “Groceries. Thought I could cook somethin’ for ya when I’m invadin’ yer home and all.” On command Suna’s stomach growls loudly in the small space and he feels a flush creep up his cheeks, glad that they are covered by the mask. Though his ears feel hot as well. “So yer not eatin’ anythin’ when yer sick? Jus’ wait till I tell Kita-san that yer not takin’ care of yerself. Or Hitoshi.”

“Not Hitoshi!” The whiny tone in Suna’s voice as he dramatically flops down on his sofa again, surprises himself as much as his guest.

“Don’t think I ever saw ya sick before.” Suna sniffles again and pokes at the half full cup of cold tea before picking three of them up to move them to his kitchen. “Mom always made sure I didn’t go to school when I was sick.” Osamu enters behind him, holding the other seven in his hands, though Suna’s brain can’t comprehend how he does it.

“Komori and I thought ya were jus’ makin’ a joke ‘bout ya always bein’ cold.” Suna stares at the cups in Osamu’s hands for a few seconds before noticing that he’s in the way. “’s not like he’s my mom or something.” Suna yawns behind his mask as Osamu places the cups in the sink. The twin turns around to face him, a small smile on his face. “Yer cute when yer sick.” Suna blinks a few times. _That’s why Motoya asked if I’m home._ He yawns again.

They wash the cups. Osamu starts cooking. Suna stands in the way as much as he can. Osamu gently pushes him from one spot to another, ignoring his declarations of ‘I can cook a decent meal, you know?’ and demonstrates his expertise in the kitchen. _Show off._

“Did ya know that I had a crush on ya in High School?” They sit on the sofa, dishes cleaned, stomachs filled. Suna blinks. “Really?” He remembers looks like they are directed at food. Smiles, a little softer than the ones he spares the new first years. Heat, radiating of Osamu’s body as he sits down closer to Suna than he has to for their study session. Brushing of hands, as they walk home together under the summer sun, way too close for the heat. _’Samu’s real lucky, huh?_

“Yeah. Thought I got over it in third year. Don’t think that’s true though.” He stares straight ahead at the little TV screen showing some kind of cooking show. Suna doesn’t really watch TV. He remembers the questions on his dating life. The relaxing of shoulders after confirming that the relationship with Sakusa was nothing but kids trying new things. The warm smiles and fond looks directed at him just like they had been in High School. _We ain’t in High School anymore._

Finally, after two months he understands the implication behind those words. This is not a stupid High School crush that will go away after a while. Not anymore. They are older now, have more experience, have settled into their lives away from each other. But nothing changed. Their relationship is still comfortable, fun and easy. Four years didn’t change that, so a change in relationship wouldn’t either.

Suna would like to slap himself for realising all this now, two months after the game against the Jackals. Two months after Osamu had made the implication. Did he think about it? Did he think that Suna didn’t understand him because he doesn’t feel the same? Did he think that he did understand him but doesn’t feel the same so he just ignored it?

“Same.” Osamu’s head whips around, eyes locking on Suna. For a moment his eyes are wide in surprise, then his face morphs into a smile, with fondness in his eyes. “’Same’? That’s all ya gotta say ‘bout this?” Suna smiles as well and feels less guilty for not getting a new mask after dinner. Osamu’s eyes are still fixed on him. He has that look again, like he is looking at delicious food though now Suna realises that it’s not only reserved for food but for everything Osamu loves. Including Suna. _How dumb._

But Zaiki had been right back in Junior High. His brain always has been slow in the moments it shouldn’t be.

“I really wanna kiss ya right now.” Suna looks in Osamu’s eyes and feels the same but despite his cold, his common sense kicks in. “Not a good idea. I’m sick, remember?” Osamu’s hand cups Suna’s cheek and his thumb moves in slow circles. “Does that matter?” “Yes.” The pout on Osamu’s face makes him want to take back his words but he gently takes Osamu’s hand to lace their fingers instead, giving it a squeeze. When he looks up again, Osamu is staring at him, the smile still in place, looking the happiest Suna had ever seen him before.

“Guess I have ta settle for this for now.” Suna can’t break the eye contact and doesn’t want to imagine the expression on his face right now. Surely all love-struck. _Gross._

“Oh, I still have somethin’ for ya.” Not letting go of Suna’s hand, Osamu reaches for the bag and pulls out a box. When he opens it a familiar scent fills the room, bringing back memories of first meetings, volleyball games, classroom lunches, study sessions and sleepovers.

Sweet and Salty.

*-*-*-*-*

Lying on the sofa and leaning against Osamu, he plays with the ring on his finger. “You know what we should serve at our wedding?” He stretches his neck to look at his fiancé who was reading a book but focuses his eyes on Suna now. They smile at each other. “Salted caramel chocolate chip cookies.”


End file.
